


Сверхурочная работа

by Aerdin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: Для могущественной женщины без комплексов нет преград в достижении своей цели.Примечание: групповой секс; написано к восемьдесят первой серии аниме
Relationships: Green Esmeraude/Akiral (Sailor Moon)/Kiral (Sailor Moon)





	Сверхурочная работа

После неудачи со школой гениев и смертью Живак Изумруд взбеленилась окончательно. Следовало искать нестандартные способы решения проблемы, но пока она решила ограничиться только одним: накрыть сразу две отрицательные точки и как можно скорее взвинтить уровень энергии в них настолько, чтобы, прикрывая друг друга, их стражи были непобедимы. Отдыхать было некогда, и Изумруд вспомнила про заказанную заранее внешность дроидов только тогда, когда увидела близнецов. Кирал и Акирал были неплохи даже на её вкус. И, пожалуй, стоило совместить приятное с полезным.  
Изумруд опасно усмехнулась. Эти безгрудые девственницы даже представить себе не смогут причину, по которой уровень энергии будет расти всё быстрее и быстрее. Она свяжет близнецов с собой и вольет в клинья собственную силу, а не будет ждать, пока нужный объем пришлют из будущего.  
Стоило осмотреть место ритуала рядом с одним из клиньев, но в парке ей не понравилось. Крыша местной так называемой школы другое дело: аура Изумруд в довесок ещё и основательно осквернит это место, заставляя всех людей здесь подпитывать отрицательную точку своей злобой.  
Довести дроидов до нужной кондиции оказалось несложно: пара надменных взглядов из покрытой пеной ванны – и мальчики готовы, только что не роняют слюну вслед. К ночи они и вовсе осмелели, видимо, собранная за день энергия ударила в голову.  
Так что, когда глубоко за полночь Изумруд возникла в воздухе над крышей, босая, с влажными волосами и в одном халате, близнецы дружно сделали стойку, многозначительно переглянулись, и Кирал одним предупредительным жестом организовал большой золотистый матрас, прямо крыше, у самого подножия клина.  
Изумруд легко спрыгнула на него, чуть сморщив нос: определённо, она предпочла бы собственный корабль, но на что только не приходится идти ради успеха!  
Она обернулась на начинающий желтеть клин и с удовольствием ощутила жар запасаемой внутри него энергии. По бедру скользнула вкрадчивая, но уверенная ладонь, перед глазами мелькнули льдисто-голубые пряди Кирала, так похожие на волосы принца Алмаза. Изумруд мечтательно вздохнула, вспоминая и позволяя привлечь себя к груди, и довольно сощурилась от тепла: она всегда предпочитала высоких.  
Кирал провёл губами по ее шее, заставляя потянуться за ускользающим прикосновением, и легко, едва касаясь, огладил спереди, через тонкий шелковый халат. По телу пробежала дрожь, и соски приподняли ткань, выдавая возбуждение.  
Плоть от плоти охраняемого клина, Кирал пылал за спиной той же энергией, делая кожу немыслимо чувствительной, а пристальный жаркий взгляд Акирала только усиливал удовольствие. Изумруд всё больше хотелось самой развязать пояс и приказать им, но этот глупый ритуал требовал безусловной добровольности участников.  
Она закрыла глаза и выгнулась в ставших жесткими объятиях, уронив голову на плечо Киралу. И почувствовала, как тяжелая ладонь Акирала сдавила лобок поверх халата так, что ноги раздвинулись сами, а шелк прилип к коже.  
Изумруд вздрогнула, ощутив дыхание у своих губ, а потом их смял поцелуй, глубокий и непристойный. Акирал целовал так, словно уже трахнул и собирается ещё, медленно ложась на матрас и утягивая Изумруд за собой. Она покорно опустилась на его бедра и только широко развела колени, когда пальцы Кирала нырнули под халат и прошлись между ягодиц.  
Полы халата наконец распахнулись. Она была так сосредоточена на себе, что почти не слышала слов близнецов, но сейчас, когда Кирал надавил ей на анус и, не остановившись, вошёл внутрь скользкими пальцами, словно включили звук.  
– Хорошая девочка… жаркая… – Акирал дотянулся до её клитора и начал гладить, заставляя забыть о том, что его брат сейчас растягивает её сзади. – Сейчас мы тебя… потерпи…  
Изумруд задрожала, подаваясь навстречу, встала над Акиралом на четвереньки и всхлипнула, когда он взял один из её сосков в рот. Внутри уже всё пылало от возбуждения, она насаживалась на растягивающие её задницу пальцы и понимала, что смазка течёт по бёдрам и капает на шоколадную кожу Акирала. Он поймал Изумруд за волосы и притянул ближе, снова целуя, и одновременно с этим она почувствовала, как в раскрытую задницу начинает протискиваться член. Энергия второй точки ударила в тело, словно меч, сплелась с её собственной и пульсировала внутри, пока Кирал не вошёл до конца. Наконец с последним толчком его яйца шлепнули о ягодицы Изумруд, и та беспомощно замычала в поцелуй, чувствуя, как её опускают на член Акирала.  
Первый раз она кончила, закричав, когда он ткнулся головкой в ту же стенку, через которую находился член брата. Мышцы расслабились окончательно, так что Акирал вонзился на всю глубину, не останавливаясь.  
А потом они начали двигаться вместе, распяливая её между собой, неосознанно наполняя силой клиньев. Изумруд мотнула головой, желая участвовать, но Кирал рассерженно рыкнул и выкрутил ей руки за спину. Лёгкая боль в плечах и полная беспомощность подстегнули её желание, словно плетью, и Изумруд завыла, судорожно сжавшись на таранящих её членах. Ей не хватало немного, совсем немного!  
– Она любит жёстко… – с трудом выдохнул Кирал, удерживая её за руки, и пальцы Акирала на бёдрах сжались сильнее, обещая назавтра синяки. Он приподнялся на локте и снова поймал сосок губами, облизнул кожу и сильно сжал зубы.  
У Изумруд потемнело перед глазами. Кипящие под кожей их общая энергия и вожделение слились в один сводящий с ума коктейль, она кончала, кажется, бесконечно, но перед тем, как на мгновение вырубиться, всё-таки успела отправить братьям всю энергию обратно.  
Клин над головой мгновенно раскалился, пожелтев и прибавив в высоте не меньше пары метров. Кирал и Акирал под напором хлещущей в них силы закричали одновременно и кончили, наполнив её спермой, похоже, только сейчас осознав, как обманчиво уязвима и податлива женщина в их руках.  
Изумруд прогнулась, выдаивая из них последние капли, села и безгневно глянула на обмякшего Кирала, обнимавшего её со спины. Пусть лежит.  
Призванная темная сила плескалась внутри – к сожалению, за один раз, не убив любовников, Изумруд смогла отдать только часть её. Нужен был ещё хотя бы раз, и она пустила энергию вниз по телу, сконцентрировав в паху. Первыми отреагировали члены, всё ещё остававшиеся внутри неё – Изумруд поерзала, чувствуя, как они твердеют, а потом энергия рванулась дальше, приводя близнецов в чувство. В глазах дроидов всё ещё не было страха, только восторг от новой силы и желание.  
Акирал погладил лобок Изумруд, слегка надавив на клитор, и скользнул выше, по животу к груди. Набухшие соски болели, чутко отзываясь на каждое прикосновение, и женщина благодарно наклонилась вперед, снова позволяя себя целовать. Она обиженно заскулила, когда почувствовала, что член Кирала выходит из её задницы, и вздрогнула, когда её бедра развели ещё шире. Кирал раздвинул складки влагалища, где уже был член брата, чуть сильнее, и потерся головкой. Изумруд задохнулась от предвкушения, инстинктивно концентрируя в паху ещё больше силы – так она ещё не пробовала, так почему бы не помочь изобретательным мальчикам?  
Упругие мышцы растягивались медленно, пока второй член протискивался во влагалище и терся о стенки, но не это заставило Изумруд взвыть, почти теряя сознание. А то, как в незакрывшуюся задницу, неприятно пустую и хлюпающую после первого раза, вошли два пальца. Акирал пошевелил ими внутри, дроча члены через тонкую перемычку, и плеснул на анус ещё смазки.  
Три. Изумруд судорожно хватала ртом воздух. Темная сила бесновалась в теле, бесконтрольная, готовая разорвать их троих на части.  
Четыре, и близнецы начали двигаться – мелкими, короткими толчками, почти разрывая Изумруд изнутри. Из её рта на грудь Кирала капала слюна, а глаза просто закатывались от ладоней, грубо мявших её грудь. Близнецы подвели её к самой грани и теперь держали на ней, мешая боль распяленного тела с немыслимым удовольствием и опасностью от несдерживаемой энергии.  
От последнего резкого толчка, когда ладонь Акирала вошла в задницу целиком, по запястье, Изумруд заорала. Перед глазами побелело, сила взвилась неудержимым потоком, хлестнула по влагалищу и членам внутри, грубо ворвавшись в тела дроидов, сплавляя их вместе и устанавливая связь, которая позволит им действовать в унисон. Близнецы закричали, их затрясло, словно в судороге, и сейчас, теряя сознание от невероятного чувства заполненности и торжества, Изумруд упала на грудь Кирала, размазывая щекой собственную слюну.  
Очнулась она, по внутренним ощущениям, минут через пять. Задницу саднило, но мышцы ануса так плотно и надежно обнимали запястье Акирала, не посмевшего упасть сверху, что Изумруд только сыто улыбнулась.  
Дроиды сегодня ночью хорошо поработали и почти утолили её голод. Может быть, они смогут ещё несколько раз до рассвета. Клинья выросли так, как не смогли бы и за пару недель. Пожалуй, принц Алмаз будет доволен достигнутым прогрессом.


End file.
